


Backwards

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Monika being a little shit, POV Second Person, Romance, holy shit TDE writes a fic where people don't fuck it's a sign of the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: You stare down at her, this tiny little pixie who was so prickly the first day you met. Who could seem so fragile one minute, and strong as a mountain the next. Who bakes cupcakes and reads cutesy shoujo manga, and who cries in the back room when she thinks no one can hear. Who’s spent so long being cold as ice, she surprises herself with her own warmth. Who writes poetry that people would dismiss as frustrated, teenage ramblings, that carry so much meaning if they were to just read between the lines.





	Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something that wasn't Meihem, just to remind myself I'm more than a massive dork for those two~

You make your way to the Literature Club room, surprising yourself by being on time for once. A quick scan of the room reveals it empty; not a soul within except your own. That's actually pretty shocking; usually at least Yuri or Sayori is there.

“Well, that's weird…” you mutter, just before something barrels into you from behind at high speed.

“Ouch! Watch where you're…oh, it's just you.”

The pink hair, the pink eyes, the small frame...Natsuki regards you with a huffy scowl. 

“Hi, Natsuki.” you greet, happy to see her. 

“Hey, Chosha.” She pushes her way past you without another word, taking the seat closest to the door. As if you weren't even there, she pulls out a manga and begins reading. You recognize from the vibrant, cheerful-looking cover it’s a shoujo manga.

If ever there was a girl that confused you so much, it was Natsuki. She was so tiny, but her very presence made the room seem twice as small. Her gaze, like daggers, and her tongue, like tempered steel, but there was a hidden, inner softness inside her that she rarely showed.

And she made _amazing_ cupcakes.

The silence was beginning to get awkward, so you try to strike up a conversation. “So...what manga is that?”

She turns to face you, as if she just realized you existed. There's surprise in her eyes before its replaced by smugness. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

“Well, yeah. That's why I asked.”

A pause, then she reaches over to pull a desk and chair closer, and motions for you to sit. 

Taking the seat next to her, she explains. “Okay, so the world is super technologically advanced, right? And there are these robots that serve as personal attendants to people. But a guy finds one in the garbage one day, and…”

Her voice fades slightly as you take her in. Moments ago she was sullen, downright moody. But as she goes on about her manga, her eyes light up, and a smile starts forming. There's such passion in her words, genuine reverence and emotion. It's actually really cute. 

“W-What?” 

You blink. “What?”

Her eyes are wide and you wonder if you said or did something wrong. “You...did you just call me ‘cute’?”

So _that’s_ what happened to your inner monologue. Realizing there'd be no point in trying to deny it, you respond “Y-Yes?”

There's a pause, just before Natsuki shuts the manga and whaps you with it. It's a small one, thankfully, so the blow was relatively minor. “I'm not cute!” she snaps, face as pink as her hair.

She kept saying that, from the first day you joined. And honestly, between the tiny fang, the pink hair, and the tsundere attitude, she wasn't building much of a case for herself.

“There's nothing wrong with being cute!” you reply, ducking just as she tries to hit you with the book again. “It's a good thing! There aren't that many cute girls like you--”

She lets out a tiny shriek that's more adorable than threatening and tackles you, pinning you to the floor. Despite her stature, she's surprisingly strong. Or maybe you're just that weak. 

Your heartbeat quickens as you realize this is the closest the two of you have ever been. You can see her really well; the delicate glow of her skin and the almost invisible smattering of freckles along her collarbone. Your eyes travel down and, you realize with a blush and a start, her skirt hiked up, and you can see a certain pair of frilly, white somethings. In fact, if you squint, you can just make out a panda on the front.

“Where the hell are you looking you per--”

“Oh, my…”

Both of you turn to the door, seeing Monika, Yuri, and Sayori standing with their arms full of snacks and drinks. Monika regards the scene with a bemused grin while Sayori and Yuri have their mouths over their hands, blushes adorning their cheeks.

“Now,” Monika said. “I'm all for familiarity and comfort between club members, but this seems a bit going the extra mile, Natsuki.”

“We weren't doing anything!” You and Natsuki both shout, earning a giggle from Yuri. The smaller girl climbs off and thrusts and finger at you. “And for your information, this creep was staring at my underwear!”

Yuri tilts her head. “The ones with the panda on them?” All eyes are on the purple-haired girl, and Natsuki looks on the verge of an aneurysm. “She...always wears them on Tuesdays. I...I assumed that to be common knowledge.”

“Well, it is now!” Natsuki wailed, balling her hands into fists. “You...you...you… _boob monster_!” Sayori stifles a giggle while Yuri stares, at an absolute loss for words.

Monika sighs and sets down her bag. “Whatever you two were doing, or ‘not’ doing, I'd prefer you try and limit it outside the club room. Failing that,” she gestures to the back room. “You can always do it in there.”

“Oh, gross!” Natsuki shouts.

“It's alright, Natsuki.” Monika is clearly having her fun with this series of events. “I was young once, too. I know what it's like, to have your hormones spiral out of control. To be unable to resist your attraction and want for the one you love.”

“Okay, first off, we’re the same age! Second, ew, ew, ew, as if I'd ever want anything to do with _them!_ ” She jabs a finger at you and sticks out her tongue.

You can't help but notice Sayori has been grinning at you and waggling her eyebrows, as if she knew some great secret that most certainly did not exist.

-/-/-/-/-

“Okay, everyone; it's time to share your poems.” 

Natsuki sat across from you, munching on a bag of miniature donuts. You don't know how she could make the simple act of eating sweets look like a death threat, but she does, her eyes narrowed into slits that could cut steel. Your hands are shaking as you hand her your poem.

Her hand is a blur as she snatches it from you. She looks over the poem, and gradually, her anger starts to fade. “This is...actually really good.”

“Thanks.” you reply, feeling a blush coming on. You yelp when a mini-donut hits you in the forehead.

“Don't read too much into it. Doesn't mean I forgive you for earlier. Pervert.”

She opens her notebook and flips to the desired page, handing it to you. Making sure to keep your eyes focused on the book, you begin to read.

_Fly_  


_Have you ever wondered why humans can't fly?_  
_I sure would like to try_  
_I'd like to get a running start and jump so high_  
_That I could touch the sky_  
_I see birds do it, so why can't I?_  
_I guess because I'm human, I'll never touch the sky_  
_But I sure would like to try_

“...Whoa.”

“What?” Natsuki asks hotly, mini-donut at the ready.

“This is...amazing. The rhyming throughout, but you kept it relatively freeform. It's simplistic in creation, but moving in execution.” You actually stumble to find the words to express your amazement. “This is really, really good.”

The mini-donut slips from Natsuki’s fingers and falls to the floor. “...Are you making fun of me?”

“No, of course not! Really, this is incredible. It's so short, but…” Your eyes trail up to meet hers. “There's so much depth to it.”

Short, but so much depth.

Natsuki looks away just as a self-satisfied giggle escapes her lips. “W-Well, whatever. It's not like I wrote it just for you.”

You smirk and shake your head, flipping back through the book. That's just the kind of reaction you expected from her. “I wonder if there's any more…” Your eyes land on a page that's otherwise blank except for a small marking in the corner. Upon closer inspection, you realize it's an ai ai gasa*, and your face blooms crimson when you see the kanji is your and Natsuki’s names.

“Hey, no one said you could just peek thr--” The bag of snacks falls out of her fingers and spills across the floor (you can hear Sayori softly wail ‘No!’ in the background), Natsuki’s eyes threatening to burst out of her head as she realizes what you just saw.

“Um.” is all you manage to get out before the book is ripped from your hands and stuffed back into Natsuki’s handbag. She regards you with an embarrassed glare.

“You didn't see anything. Right?”

It sounds much more like a threat than a question. You make the smart decision to nod.

-/-/-/-/-

"Excellent work today, everyone." Monika smiles, regarding her club members with pride. "Same time tomorrow?"

There's a chorus of agreements and you begin packing up. 

Sayori is by the trash can, forlornly discarding the mini-donuts that had fallen earlier. “Farewell, my tasty comrades.” she says theatrically, brushing a tear from her eye. “Too soon gone from this world.”

“If you want, I could buy you some more.” offers Yuri. Sayori looks up at her as though she'd just offered her all the gold in El Dorado. Giggling, she takes the smaller girl’s hand and led her out.

“Oh, that reminds me.” Monika says. “I forgot my sheet music.” She walks over to you and hands you the key to the club room. “I'm heading home right after, so you wouldn't mind locking up after you're done here, right?”

“Not at all.” you reply.

She smiles and clasps your hand between hers. “Thanks a bunch, Chosha. Bye, Natsuki. See you tomorrow.” You pause. Did she just wink? You have no time to ponder as she slips out of the room.

You feel something in your hand; it's a piece of paper. Monika must've slipped it into your hand earlier. You marvel at her stealth.

Written on it, in Monika’s neat and tidy scrawl, are the words ‘Tell her how you feel. And don't forget to kiss her. Tongue optional.’ Next to the last sentence is a small picture of her smirking face.

“What's that?” asks Natsuki, appearing behind you.

“Nothing!” you shout back, your voice squeaking on the last syllable. Natsuki shrugs and returns to her sweeping, but you grab her by the arm.

“Actually, hold on.”

She looks up at you with a frown. “What?”

The room is silent, but your heart is beating so loud you worry Natsuki can hear it. Her frown softens as she sees your no doubt visible worry. “Hey, you okay?”

You sallow thickly. “I’m fine. Um…” 

_‘Tell her how you feel.’_ Somehow, you can hear Monika’s voice in your head, clear as day.

“How long have we known each other?” you suddenly blurt out.

Natsuki chuckles. “Too long if you ask me. But I guess...two, three months now?”

“Long enough…” you whisper.

“Hm?”

You stare down at her, this tiny little pixie who was so prickly the first day you met. Who could seem so fragile one minute, and strong as a mountain the next. Who bakes cupcakes and reads cutesy shoujo manga, and who cries in the back room when she thinks no one can hear. Who’s spent so long being cold as ice, she surprises herself with her own warmth. Who writes poetry that people would dismiss as frustrated, teenage ramblings, that carry so much meaning if they were to just read between the lines.

Who’s pink from head to toe, who’s so cute even when she says she's not. Who’s the first person you pick out in a room. Who’s been stuck in your head day after day after day.

Your lips are on hers before you realize it.

She squeaks in surprise, a fist raised, prepared to strike. Slowly, it unclenches, the palm coming to rest on your shoulder. She sighs into your mouth, her breath hot, the chocolate of the mini-donuts dancing across your tongue. She leans in, pushing you back until you hit the desk.

You move your hands down to her waist and pull her close. She melts into your touch, as if that's where she belonged all along.

You don't know how long the kiss lasts. It seems like forever. Like you're lost in this perfect, blissful moment. Seconds become centuries, and those centuries become eons.

You eventually pull away, a string of saliva between your lips that breaks almost immediately. She's looking at you, face burning red, her uniform rumpled slightly from the contact.

“I love you.” you say. And you meant it. 

She's quiet for a moment, before her face breaks out into a wide smile and she punches you lightly in the side.

“You went about all that backwards, dummy.”

END

-/-/-/-/-

[Omake!]

Just outside the door, Monika, Yuri, and Sayori watched the scene unfold.

“About time.” Monika smirked, holding out her hand. “Now, then…”

Yuri huffs softly as she pulls out a 1000¥ bill and hands it to the club president. Muttering and pouting, Sayori does the same.

“Told you they’d do it before Wednesday.”

“I'm still convinced you cheated!” whispered Sayori. “I don't know how, but you did!”

“Envy is such an ugly emotion, Sayori.” replied Monika. “Now, would anyone like some oden on the way home?” She waved the bills smugly. “My treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chosha means 'author' (creative, I know~)
> 
> *the Japanese equivalent of writing you and your crush's name in a heart. It translates to 'love love umbrella'. Apparently in Japan, sharing an umbrella with someone is a couple's thing. Cute, right~?


End file.
